The Zombie Apocolypse
by Mrs.Ahmazing
Summary: This is a story of a young girl and her friends as their normal school day is turned into a long journey. The zombie Apocolypse has just begun, will they survive? Read to find out. R&R please. this is my first story.


The Beginning...

I was sitting in class, bored, as usual. A folded piece of paper landed on my desk. Taking it, I unfolded it and began to read the words scribbled on the page. "Eyhay Amandayay ouldway ouyay ikelay otay ogay otay hetay allmay afteryay choolsay? -Arasay" It was written in piglatin so if the teacher took it, he wouldn't be able to read it. It really said "Hey Amanda would you like to go to the mall after school?" I grinned. The wierd things we came up with were hard to keep track of. I looked at her and nodded. She grinned as well. "Miss Stofey! Would you like to read the note to the class?" My Teacher, Mr. Smith, Glared at me from the black board where he was currently standing. My grin grew wider. "Sure." I stood up the note still in my hand and came to the front of the room. I began Reading it off in piglatin, From the back of the room i heart a lot of stifled snicker and i knew it was undoubtedly Sara. "Ouyay ikelay ogay otay hetay allmay afteryay choolsay? From Arasay." I finished with a big frin plastered of my pale face. Mr. Smith Glowered at me. "Man if looks could kill..." I trailed off shaking my head. "Sit down!" He yelled angirly. I walked back to my seat and looked at Sara. She mouthed the words 'pricless' to me and i giggled with a small nod. Suddenly, the PA system came on. "This is your principle, Mr. Gruzaki, We are now in lockdown, place desks against the doors and don't some out until permission is given, this is not a drill." The PA shut off with a 'click'. I looked back at Sara with a raised eyebrow, she looked back with widened eyes. Mr. Smith Ordered us all to push our desk against the door and hide in the corner, away from the windows of couse. We all sat there in a disorganised little clump as we waited for the signal that we could resume with class. That signal never came. We sat there for a long time. Currently about 3 hours. Eventually we began hearing screams in the other classrooms next door. I looked at Sara, My brown eyes widened, I had already put my brown hair back into a ponytail so i could hear better. She had done the same, He Black hair pulled back in a clip, Her eyes, also brown, looked back just as wide with fear showing clear in them. The screams all faded and now we could only hear groans and people walking up and down the hall outside our door. The window on the door was opaque, so we could only see shadows of whoever it was walking outside. A loud Bang Shook our door in the frame as something tried to get in the room. A large splatter formed over the opaque glass. A More banging began and more splatters along with. We heard small cracking noises as cracks began to creep across the glass. There were gasps all around the room and small whimpers, sobs and murmurs. I crawled over, away from the rest of the class, toward the supply closet. I opened it and grabbed a broom. We were in here, they knew it, and now they were coming to get us, whoever they were that is. What's the use of being quiet when they already know were here? I grabbed the broom and smashed to bristle part against the ground, Splintering it into a sharp point. Sara ran over and grabbed a staple gun shooting it at a wall to test it. We weren't planning on going down without a fight. Outside the windows we could see the sun had started to set. More cracking sounded and a few pieces of glass fell to the floor leaving a small hole. A blood hand with missing flesh reached through and began trying to break it from the inside. Some of the girls screamed, some froze in fear, the boys went and hid under the few desks that weren't up against the door, some even ran and hid in the supply closet. Finally, The glass shattered and a horribly Grotesque face appeared in the now windowless door. It crawled through and flopped to the floor infront of the door. I raised my Sharp piece of wood and Sara raised her staple gun infront of her. The creature got to it's feet in a way that made it look drunk. It looked around the room with it's black and red eyes. No one moved, no one breathed. The Monster let out a high pitched yowl that sounded like a dying animal and sprinted towards the other kids. They all ran out of the way and the monster began advancing on us. We were ready. At least that's what i told myself. Raising the stick high above my head, I slammed it down on the zombies head as it drew close. For added affect Sara shot it in the head with a few staples from the staple gun. Blood oozed from the wounds it took to the head, it writhed for a few seconds before falling completely still. Everyone stared at the thing before us in complete shock, A grim silence filled the room. It was suddenly interrupted by a girl screaming. I looked over to see one of the Monsters tearing into her neck with it's teeth. I ran over and stabbed it in the head with the stick, turning it and grinding it in. Then i wripped it out and some blood followed splattering on my clothes. It fell to the floor in a heap as did the girl. Both were dead. 'We need to leave this room' i thought to myself 'staying here only makes us an open target.'

It is short. R&R please! The only reason i stopped here is because my friend stopped me and we decided to gather friends who want to be characters instead of making them up cause all of them are interested so we're still getting characters. If your asking if anyone helped me with writing this, no, They just want to be characters. I also stopped cause it's three in the morning and im tired :P please R&R i want to know if it was ok! Thank yoooouu!


End file.
